You're Safe With Me
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Part 4 of the Duke Lives series. Bo thinks now that he has gotten out of Hazzard with Christine everything is going to be fine and Janine isn't going to find them. However things take a turn for a worse when Janine follows Bo when he leaves Hazzard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from the Dukes of Hazzard.

Christine and Bo settled into the apartment with the kids after a couple of months. Christine was so happy to be back. She missed it so much, her friends, and her family. But she knew Bo was homesick. She looked over at him one night, he was sleeping somewhat peacefully. She thought back to when she first met him.

flashback: 10 years ago

Christine met up with Luke one day in Manhattan. They two had dated and it was pretty serious, that is until they realized, it just wasn't going to work out. The two had talked about marriage in the future, but that was long before they had split up. However, they promised they would remain best friends, and they did just that. So Luke had called her earlier that day and asked if she would meet him because his cousin was coming to visit and he thought it would be great if Bo met the girl Luke used to date.

She met Luke at a diner they used to always go to and sitting next to him was this really cute blonde guy, which she knew right away, had to be his cousin Bo. Luke introduced the two of them to each other and Bo started talking to Christine immediately, it seemed like they had been friends for ages, rather than just two strangers who just met. Bo told her how he was staying a few days, just to spend time with his cousin and to take in all the sights. Christine had to leave, but Bo asked her for her phone number, saying that maybe the two could meet up and she could show him around the city. Christine gave her number to him and as she walked out she thought to herself, "I'm so stupid. He's never gonna call me."

So when her phone rang the next day, she was surprised to hear it was Bo on the other end. The two of them saw more and more of each other the next couple of days that Bo would be staying in the city. Those days then became weeks and soon became months. Bo had told her he decided to stay in New York and was living with Luke in his apartment. The two had made it official that they were a couple and Luke was happy that his cousin had finally found a decent girl to be with.

Then one day, after they had been dating for over a year, Bo took Christine to an apartment, already decorated and filled with furniture. "Bo what is this?" she asked confused.

"This…" he put his arms around her, "is our new place."

Christine turned to look at him, "Our what?"

He kissed her and nodded, "It's ours. I bought it for us."

The reason for doing so was because he was going to be leaving to spend some time in Tennessee, for his car racing and music. He didn't think it was right for Christine to keep going back and forth with him and felt better knowing she'd be safe at this apartment.

end of flashback

And here they were, 10 years later back at the apartment and living there once again. Sure things were different now. Back then it was only Claire and Jesse they had. But now they had new additions, Luke, Brandon, and Kristen.

Still looking at Bo, she realized he was starting to get restless. She knew he must've been having another nightmare. The two of them finally stopped having those dreams once the twins were born, but Bo had been getting them again once he found out Janine was out of jail.

She was worried about him, but Bo didn't want her to be. He always kept telling her he was fine and that it would just take time getting used to living in New York again. But she knew that he wasn't fine. Besides the fact that Janine was out somewhere, there was also the fact that Bo wished he was back home to consider.

You know what to do…if you want me to post another chapter, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine shook him lightly to wake him up and the instant he woke up he hugged her and didn't want to let go. "Bo it's alright. I'm right here," she whispered into his ear."

He nodded and got up and went into the twins' room and she followed. "What's wrong?"

Bo turned to her, "Just wanted to make sure they were alright."

Christine went over to him; she knew the two of them wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. "Bo, why don't we just go watch some television."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea."

The two of them sat on the couch and watched television. "Bo want to tell me about the nightmare?"

"It's nothing, just a dream."

"Bo you thought something happened to the twins. Obviously that's what the dream was about."

"I just…it was her. She found us and she took the twins from us."

Christine sensed Bo was hiding something from her. "Bo you were on the phone with Luke earlier today. What was that about?"

"Oh you know the usual catching up."

"Bo…."

She didn't need to say more, Bo knew she wanted to know the truth. "Our place in Hazzard, you know that Luke moved in there with his wife and daughter after we left. It was broken into….by her."

Christine couldn't believe it, not only was she after them but now the whole family was in trouble. "Bo what are we going to do?"

Bo shook his head, "That's not all. Luke said that she stole their address book, which had our new address in it."

"Bo you don't think….all the way to New York?"

"Well we saw just what she's willing to do to us in Hazzard; coming to New York would be no problem for her." He took her hand and put it on his chest, over the scar, "She did this remember."

Christine nodded. He was right. If she already had shot him, coming after them in New York would be no problem for her. "Bo what are we going to do?"

"Well she wouldn't know any of your friends so how about you and the kids stay with your best friend and I'll stay here. I'm the one she wants."

"Bo no, I won't let you stay here alone. She's crazy. I agree with having the kids stay with my friend, but I'm staying here with you."

Bo began to protest but Christine stopped him. "Bo I will not let you stay here alone where she could do worse than she already has to you." Bo knew he couldn't argue.

The next morning they told Claire and Jesse what was going on, since they were old enough to understand. Luke was only 3 and the twins were not even a year yet so they were too young to know what was going on.

The kids would be staying with Christine's friend, Michelle, who happened to know all that was going on and she had no problem watching the kids for however long it would be. They told the kids to call them everyday to make sure everything was alright.

After the kids had been picked up by Michelle, Christine just sat on the couch next to Bo with tears in her eyes. He held her, "I promise that I will keep you safe," he whispered to her. "I messed up once before not being there in time but that will never happen again." He said looking at her and noticing she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Ok you know what to do…want another chapter then review 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to know if anyone is reading this story. I haven't gotten any comments for it and I just want to know cause if no one is then I'll stop posting it. Thanks

Christine woke up during the night and went into the twins' room forgetting that the kids were staying at her friend's. When she remembered she just sat in the chair in the room holding one of their stuffed dolls. Bo came in not long after her and put his arm around her, "Can't sleep either huh?"

She shook her head. "It just seems so weird not having the kids here with us." She turned to look at Bo, "I know they're safe, I just miss them so much."

Bo sat next to her, "I know what you mean." He tried to lighten the mood up. "Know what this reminds me of? When we first got this place before we had Claire. It was just us two in this apartment, remember?"

Christine smiled a little bit, yea two years we were here before we had our first addition. And it amazes me Bo, she has your personality still and it just gets stronger as she gets older."

"I know what you mean. She already asked me if she can race The General when she's old enough."

"Wow Bo you're actually going to get away from The General to let her race it?" Christine joked.

"Yea well I did tell her it all depends if she can get passed me first to drive it," Bo joked.

A couple of weeks passed and there was no sign of Janine coming around. Bo had to go get some stuff at the store and he didn't want Christine to stay in the apartment alone so she went to go see the kids at her friend's house. It was hard to see who was happier, she or the kids, because they were all so happy to finally see each other again.

"Mommy, where's daddy is he alright?" Claire asked

"Daddy's fine. He just went to get some stuff for the apartment. How are your brothers and sister doing."

"Brandon and Kristen are learning to walk and Jesse is in his room drawing. Luke plays with Brandon but not with Kristen. Says that girls are yuckie."

Christine laughed when Claire said that. "Somehow I think Bo's gonna laugh at the thought of his son saying girls are yuckie" she said to herself.

Hours passed and there was no word on Bo and Christine got worried. He was supposed to be back hours ago. Michelle was trying to tell Christine that Bo would be just fine but Christine knew better. She tried calling his phone but then she realized he had left it at the house. The kids were in the other room watching television and all of a sudden she had heard the news come on about an accident. Christine didn't think anything of it at first until she heard Claire yell "Mommy come here that looks like your car."

Christine went to walk to the other room and was relieved at first because obviously it wasn't anything to do with them if it was her car. But then she remembered Bo had been using her car since they moved back to New York. She didn't need to walk into the room, she just saw the news on the television from the corner of her eye and new it was her car. She went to Michelle, "Don't let the kids see anything else of that report and don't let them know that it's their father. I'm gonna rush down to the hospital now." And before Michelle could even answer, Christine had already ran out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

When Christine got to the hospital, Bo was already brought in. She went over to the desk explaining that she way his wife and she had heard the news on the television. She wasn't allowed to go into the room just yet and she called the Duke family up to let them know what happened. They all told her that they would get there just as soon as they could, meaning they were getting the next flight to New York. Christine sat in the waiting room alone waiting for one of the doctors to come in to let her know what was going on.

While in the waiting room, cops who had been at the accident came to ask Christine some questions. She told them everything about Janine and how she had a suspicion that she was behind her. After, one of the doctors came out and told her that she could go see Bo. "He is banged up pretty badly from the accident and still hasn't waken up yet. But you can stay with him a few minutes." The doctor told her. Slowly she walked to Bo's room afraid and scared of what she was going to see.

Christine walked into Bo's room and sat on the chair next to his bed holding his hand. The doctor was right he was pretty banged up, but still he was the guy she married. She cried trying to talk to him but words couldn't come out. Afraid she would hurt him she gently kissed him on his cheek before the doctor told her she had to leave the room.

She didn't go home that night. She refused to, so she stayed in the waiting room all night. The next morning, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke arrived. She told them what happened and Luke was the first to go to Bo's room. When he came back, Uncle Jesse and Daisy went into his room and Luke stayed behind to talk to Christine.

"Janine's behind this isn't she?" Luke asked.

"She has to be Luke. I mean you know Bo better than I do and we both know that he knows how to drive. I mean sure he liked to do his stunts, but he stopped that when the kids were born."

"Do the cops know about Janine?"

"Yea I told them everything about her when they came here yesterday."

Luke looked at Christine as she was about to cry again. "Bo is going to be fine you know that. He'll wake up soon."

"That's not it Luke. It was like, I don't know, he sensed something. I mean I was supposed to take the car that day to shop but he insisted on taking the car. Luke she's not after Bo, she's after me."

"No she's crazy enough to go after any of us now. She'll even go after Uncle Jesse or Daisy now."

When Uncle Jesse and Daisy came back, Christine went back to Bo's room and stayed for a few minutes and finally she could talk to him.

"Bo this is all my fault. None of this would've happened if you hadn't gotten with me in the first place. And I'd hate to do this but because I love you so much I want you to be safe." She took her ring off and kissed him on the lips gently. "Goodbye Bo."

She didn't know Luke had been outside listening. "Just like that you're saying goodbye. Gonna leave him just like that?"

Christine turned around and looked at Luke, "Luke I'm putting him in danger. This is all happening to me. If we never got married he wouldn't be getting hurt like this. I can't stand to see him like this anymore."

"Christine you know Bo would do anything as long as it means keeping you and the kids safe. He doesn't care about himself when it comes to you guys."

"And I care about him too. Luke please just tell him that I love him and I'm doing this for him." Before Luke could say anything, Christine had left.

He went into Bo's room and Bo opened his eyes and looked over at Luke. Luke was so relieved his cousin was awake now and then Bo asked what Luke was dreading to answer, "Luke? Where's Christine?"

Luke told Bo he was going to let a doctor know he was awake and after he did so he went into the waiting room where Uncle Jesse and Daisy were. He looked at them Bo's awake but we have another huge problem. Christine left. And by she left I mean she left Bo."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews for this story but I see that people are reading it. Please review. I have more of the story written but I don't know if people are interested in reading it. Thanks

Luke looked at them, "Bo's asking for her. What am I supposed to do, I can't lie to him."

"Luke why don't you go get her, try to talk some sense into her. I'll go with Daisy to see Bo and we'll try to keep the truth from him as much as we can." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke nodded and went outside and he saw Christine sitting on a bench outside and it was pouring rain. "Come inside and see your husband," Luke said.

"Luke I told you leave me alone. This is best for Bo."

"No it's not. It's the worse thing for him. He's looking for you. He wants you there."

"Then tell him what I told you!"

"I can't do that. He's my cousin it'll break his heart and I don't want him hurt more than he is already."

"By doing this he won't be hurt anymore Luke."

"That's where you're wrong. He'll be more hurt if he finds out you left him."

meanwhile in Bo's room

Uncle Jesse and Daisy were talking to Bo. "Where's Christine?" Bo asked again.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy looked at each other not knowing what to say. "What happened? Is she alright?" Bo started to worry.

"She's fine Bo don't worry." Daisy said.

Bo looked at the table next to his bed and saw her ring there. "She…she left me?"

"Bo now don't jump to any conclusions." Uncle Jesse said.

"No she never takes that ring off. Only time she ever did was during that time of the separation."

"Bo now you need to calm down."

"If you don't mind I just want to be alone right now," Bo said.

back outside

"You know you say you're doing this for him but you're not. You're doing this for yourself. You just don't want to be with him anymore."

"How could you even say that? I love your cousin more than anything in this world. And you know that Luke."

"You say you love him. But I don't think you do. You probably never did."

She was so hurt by what Luke just told her, "No Luke I do love him because I know what love is. You on the other hand don't know what love is. And don't tell me you do cause you have a wife and kid now. It doesn't mean anything cause you never knew what it was like to love someone." She walked past him and went back into the hospital. She went into the waiting room for a little bit, not ready to go see Bo. She was trying to think if she did in fact what to leave him or if it was just for everything that happened she just happened to say that. She walked to Bo's room and saw Uncle Jesse and Daisy were leaving.

"Unless you're going to tell him something good, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Daisy said.

"Daisy don't worry I am telling him something good."

She went into the room and saw Bo finally awake and she hugged him. He pulled away "Do you really want us over?"

"Bo what I said and did before was just in the moment. I was just so scared of losing you. Bo I would never want to leave you."

He smiled and tried reaching for her ring. Christine saw and she grabbed it and was about to put it back on but Bo stopped her. "What's wrong Bo?"

"The car…inside the car was a new ring I got for you. But I guess it's no longer there." She shook her head, whatever was in the car was in fact gone. He reached for the ring, "Still it should be me who puts it on your hand," he smiled.

She smiled back and sat down next to him and gave it to him and he slipped it on her finger. She kissed him gently. "Is that the best you can do?" Bo joked.

"Well you know I can give you a better kiss but I really don't want to hurt you." She smiled and took your hand. "Bo don't worry I'm staying here by your side until you get out."


	6. Chapter 6

Christine noticed that Bo was looking tired and she told him to get some rest and she would be right outside when he woke up. When she walked out of Bo's room, Luke was standing there but turned away from her when he saw her. "Luke…about before, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He looked at her, "I had no right to make you feel bad either. You've been through enough." He looked and saw the ring on her finger, "I take it you changed your mind?"

Christine nodded and smiled, "Yea. I think we both knew deep down that I could never leave Bo."

"Hey how about we go outside for a walk, Bo's gonna be asleep for awhile and you've been here over night." Luke suggested.

He was right; she needed to get some air. So the two of them went for a walk and just talked about everything going on. After the argument earlier, Christine was nervous that she lost Luke as her best friend. Now she was glad she didn't.

They got back to the hospital and Christine and Luke stopped when they saw a familiar woman walking out of the hospital. Remembering what happened that day in the park when Janine shot Bo, Christine started to get nervous and scared when Janine turned and looked at her and Luke. Sensing her reaction, Luke pushed Christine behind him as Janine came over.

"Well well well. Look at this. I see you move on pretty quickly when your husband's laid up in the hospital," Janine said to Christine.

Christine moved next to Luke, "You did this to him. You caused him to be here."

"Look I didn't mean for it to be him. I didn't know he'd be in the car. Though I do have this from him now don't I," she showed her hand that had a brand new ring on.

"That was Bo's gift to me!"

"Yea well it would've been for me, if he had married me in the first place like he was supposed to. You weren't the one he was supposed to marry."

"Janine just get out of here, leaves us all alone" Luke said.

"I wonder what your wife would think if she knew you're busy going off for romantic walks with your ex. While she thinks you're here seeing your cousin." Janine smirked.

"She won't believe you!" Luke said.

"I don't know. You know before I went to see Bo, I saw you too walk off. And well you can say that Bo now knows about your little affair." Janine said.

"Bo wouldn't believe you. He knows I wouldn't cheat on him." Christine said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm sure that within the next couple of months you and Bo will be no more and then it will be and I will finally be his wife."

"What did you do to him?" Christine asked.

Janine didn't say anything but just gave them a smirk. Christine ran into the hospital and up to Bo's room but was stopped by Daisy. "Christine you can't go in there."

"Daisy what happened? What's wrong with Bo?"

Daisy shook her head, "They don't know. They said one second he was asleep and next his machines just started to beep like crazy. They're doing all that they can to him."

"Just an hour ago I was with him. He was so happy and joking with me."

Uncle Jesse came to the room, "One of the nurses told me that she had let Bo's wife in. And that she was the last one in the room when the machines started to go. But the nurse said that the woman's name was Janine Duke."

Christine started to feel weak in her knees and Luke went to bring her to a chair but before he could, she collapsed in his arms. Luke got a doctor over to get Christine and to check on her.

When Luke went back to the waiting room with Uncle Jesse and Daisy he figured what may have happened. "We ran into Janine outside. I think I know what could've caused this with Bo. I think she told Bo that Christine was having an affair with me."

Daisy looked at Luke, "Which would explain why Bo would get upset causing this whole thing to happen," she said and Uncle Jesse and Luke nodded in agreement.

Remember please review if you want the next chapter.

Thanks to devinee who gave me an idea for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine woke up after the doctor had checked her out. Since there wasn't anything wrong she went back to the waiting room and sat with the rest of the Dukes. "Any news yet?" she asked them when she went into the room.

"No not yet. Whatever happened, he hasn't recovered from yet," Daisy told her. Christine nodded and sat at the end of the couch and just started crying.

Luke was standing in the doorway, "Let me talk to her."

Daisy stopped him, "Luke before you do I want to ask you a question. Where are your wife and daughter? Didn't they come with you?"

Luke shook his head, "We're um….we're in the process of getting divorced," he said quietly.

"What? Luke what…what happened? How come you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry any of you with my problems."

"Luke…but you guys love each other. Why does she want a divorce?"

"She says she knows I don't love her the way I should," Luke said and then he looked over at Christine. Daisy stood next to him, "You love her don't you," she said quietly.

Luke nodded, "But it doesn't matter. She loves Bo and he loves her, I could never do that to them. All I can be is her best friend."

"Luke it'll be ok," Daisy said.

"Yea I'm sure it will. But you're the only one who knows this, please don't tell anyone."

Daisy nodded, "Don't worry Luke I won't."

That night the doctor told the family to go home and that they would call if anything. Uncle Jesse said they would stay at a hotel but Christine told them they could stay at the apartment since the kids were at her friend's.

It was hard to sleep that night, especially with Bo not being there so Christine got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Luke just sitting there drinking what seemed to be more than one cup of coffee.

"Hey Luke, is something wrong?"

Lost in thought, Luke finally heard her and looked at her, "Just something that's on my mind."

Please…review this story. I would appreciate it. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke is everything alright?"

He nodded, "Yea everything's fine. Just you know everything that's going on, especially with Bo in the hospital. It's nothing really. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't seem to stay asleep. Just too lonely without Bo."

She sat down next to Luke and got some coffee for herself. "So Luke wanna tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I already told you…"

Christine cut him off, "I mean besides what's going on with Bo."

Luke didn't answer, "I think I'll try to get back to sleep."

"It's nothing really."

"Luke this isn't about the fight we had earlier is it?"

"No of course not. Forget it; you weren't wrong with what you said to me anyways."

Christine looked at Luke, "What do you mean?"

"My marriage is over. Lisa asked for a divorce. But you were wrong when you said I don't know what love is. Because I do know what it's like to love someone."

"You saying you found someone else, is that why you're getting a divorce?"

"Well not exactly," Luke said and he looked away from her.

"Luke…no you don't mean it."

"I always did, since we dated."

"Luke…no you can't. I mean not anymore at least."

"I was just afraid to ever say it. But I never stopped loving you. I can't stop."

"Luke, I don't even know what to say. The day you broke-up with me was when I decided to stop loving you."

"Just like that?" Luke asked.

"It took awhile but Luke, I don't love you. I can't love you. I'm married to your cousin now."

Luke got up, "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"Luke I'm sorry, but…"

Luke smiled, "Don't worry, we'll still be friends" he said kissing her cheek.

The next day the Dukes arrived at the hospital only to find that Bo was awake, but not out of the woods yet. Christine was the first to go see him.

"Bo you gotta get better, the kids need you," she said.

He gave a little smile, "I'm trying. I don't wanna stay here much longer."

She knew the others wanted to see him so she told Bo she'd be back to see him later.

Luke was the last one to go see him and also stayed there the longest. He told Bo about his divorce and Bo looked at him.

"Luke I have to ask you something."

"Anything cousin. What is it?"

"Look I know that no one knows what's going to happen to me yet. But I also want to make sure my wife and kids are going to be taken care of just in case…"

"Bo don't talk like this. You'll be home soon," Luke said.

"No Luke listen. I need to ask you for a favor. If anything happens, I want you to be with Christine. I want to make sure that if anything happens, my wife and kids will be safe. And I know you love her and deep down inside I think she loves you still. Will you do this favor for me?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have only gotten one review for this story and over 100 hits. So please please review…I'd appreciate it. That way I know people are interested in me continuing the story. Thanks

A few weeks later the Dukes got news that they were all waiting to hear, Bo was finally well enough to come home. All he had to worry about was a broken leg and would be on crutches for awhile.

Christine never knew about that talk Bo and Luke had and Luke thought it would be best if he never told her. He was going to stay at the apartment for a little bit to help Christine out. Christine decided that the kids would be safe from Janine now and she wanted them back home and so did Bo. Luke knew it would be rough at first so he wanted to help out as best as he could.

One night, Luke decided to take the kids out to a movie so Christine and Bo could finally be alone. Bo hardly got out of bed, due to the trouble of using the crutches. And even though he never said it, Christine knew he hated staying in bed. Bo was so used to always playing with the kids or driving around, so just laying in bed watching TV wasn't fun for him. Christine went into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to him, "Bo you doing alright?"

He just shrugged, "I guess I am for what's happened to me." He looked at Christine, "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him confused, "Sorry about what?"

"Our anniversary. It was when I was at the hospital and I never got to give you a gift."

"Bo you did give me a gift. One of the best ones I could ever ask for. The day before our anniversary was one of the days when you didn't wake up and the doctor told us there was probably not much hope. I sat by your side that next day holding your hand. I kept saying you needed to prove the doctors wrong and you know what you did…you opened your eyes and smiled at me. And even though it wasn't for long, Bo I couldn't ask for a better gift than that."

Bo took her hand and held it, "I had no idea that happened. I just feel like I've been nothing but a bad husband to you."

"Bo don't you dare say that. Sure we've had our problems but we have overcome them. And I would never trade the years we've been together for anything."

He smiled and kissed her and held her, "You know how much I missed being able to do this?" When he looked down at her, he saw that she was fast asleep in his arms.

During the next week, Christine realized that Luke was acting very distant from her. One day she decided to ask him why. "Luke are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and began to walk away. "Not so fast Luke… I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"Look I don't know how to say it but Bo told me something in the hospital. Christine he thinks that deep down inside somewhere you still love me."

Christine was shocked at what she heard and went upstairs into the bedroom, "Bo we need to have a talk."

Bo looked at her, "What about?"

"What did you tell Luke in the hospital?"

Bo took a deep breath, he didn't know Christine didn't know about the talk he had with Luke. "I told Luke that if anything happened to me, I wanted him to be with you and the kids cause I know he still loves you."

"And you think I still love him? Bo how could you even think that?"

"Just the way you two act together, I think deep down inside there is still some love."

"Bo there is no love between me and Luke anymore. Yes he may still love me but I don't love him anymore. As a best friend yes that's it, but I could never love him like that again. And Bo if anything had happened to you, I definitely would not have gone to Luke. You're the only one I want to be with."


	10. Chapter 10

Bo looked at Christine sleeping soundly next to him. He got up, hoping he didn't wake Christine. He was starting to feel the pain again; it was a pain he got every once in awhile as a result of the time when Janine shot him. Every now and then his chest would hurt and he did go see his doctor about it. However, he never told Christine about this. Sure the doctor had given him pills to take whenever he had these pains, but he made sure he hid them from her. Everything was starting to get back on the right track in his life; he didn't want Christine to think less of him if she knew he was having this problem. He walked downstairs to where he kept his pills, took them, and sat on the couch, hoping that the pain would go away.

Meanwhile, Christine woke up when she didn't feel Bo next to her. She went downstairs and saw Bo watching television. "Bo what's wrong?" she said going over to him.

"Nothing sweetie. Just wanted to watch some TV." He said moving over so she could sit next to him.

"Bo what's this?" she asked taking the bottle of pills he left on the table.

He took them from her, "Oh they're nothing." He got up and put them away and sat back next to her. "Honey they're nothing stop worrying," he said.

The two watched television but Christine knew Bo was hiding something. She looked at him and he noticed her watching him, "I told you it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Bo how can I not worry. I've almost lost you twice as it is. What's wrong?"

"Just drop it please. I'm fine and you're not gonna lose me."

"Bo what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Bo was about to say something but the pain was coming back and he tried to get up and get the pills. Christine looked at him, "Those pills from before?" Bo could only nod and Christine ran to get them for him. Once Bo was fine and Christine finally calmed down, she looked at him, "What just happened here?"

"I've been taking those for the past couple of months. Not long ago I started to feel pains so I went to the doctor. It's a result of when Janine shot me," Bo said.

Christine looked at him. "But I thought there was no permanent damage done?"

Bo shook his head, "At that time the doctor didn't see any. But then the pains started and when I went to see my new doctor he found out that was it. But please don't worry. The pain comes and goes all I gotta do is take those pills when it comes."

"But Bo, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause….I've been so much of a bother to you already. Look it takes me forever to get around this place on the crutches as it is…I just…I didn't want you to think I was useless to you or the kids now."

Christine saw tears in Bo's eyes, "Bo I would never think of you as useless." She wiped his tears, "Plus the doctor says your leg will be healed soon and you'll be running around chasing the twins," she smiled.


End file.
